What If Cate
by DDerby95
Summary: Cate had the magic, the motive and the determination to keep her family together. So why doesn't she put up a fight when the Sisters come knocking at her door? Maybe if she let herself go, she could have that happy ending she always wanted.


We have been in the sitting room for quite some time; I in the tall blue armchair, Mrs. Corbett on the sofa and Elena on her left. The fire is blazing madly in the hearth, whipping and crackling madly to the new wood I added a moment ago. It parallels my emotions which are raging and searing inside me. They can't do this, they have no right.

"There are only two options Cate," says Elena with an air of nobility. "You can either come with us willingly, which is the better option for everyone, or we can convince you." She gracefully smoothes her voluptuous skirts with a gloved hand before meeting me with eyes as black as night.

A shiver runs up my spine and I try to contain it within. These women do not get to see me squirming. "You already know my answer. But I am curious as to how you are going to convince me?" I ask bluntly. I want to know straight up if they are going to hurt my sisters.

This time Mrs. Corbett replies, but with a light laugh beforehand. "Now take it easy. We wouldn't harm your sisters in any way. They are much too valuable for that." She stands up and walks to the hearth. Her skirts swish back and forth over her shoes, almost touching the fire. "But we make no guarantees about anyone else, namely that gardener, Finn Belastra."

My breath caught in my throat and my limbs were petrified. Not Finn.

Elena shot me a wicked smile before hiding her mouth with her hand. "Indeed it would be a shame. What if his mother got arrested by the Brothers? Or that little sister of his?" She shot Mrs. Corbett a glance out of the corner of her eye.

"Terrible indeed," chimes in Mrs. Corbett. "Just imagine the kicking and screaming. They would make such a fuss in the streets." She saunters back to the sofa and delicately settles herself next to Elena again.

The sad thing was, I could. The whole scenario played out in my mind like it was real. The Brothers would knock ominously on their wooden door, demanding to be let inside. They would accuse Mrs. Belastra and Clara of witchery before hauling them out into the streets, both yelling and crying. Finn would be devastated, his gorgeous brown eyes wide with shock and fear. But he would react quickly, taking the pistol from his boot and shooting at anyone who tried to hurt them. He would be strong, brave and courageous. Just the way I loved him.

However, the Brothers are strong. They would have backup and Finn would be easily overpowered. He would be pummeled to the ground, and eventually hung for defying the Brothers. The women sent to the Asylum, Finn in the noose. And I, responsible for it all.

"But they aren't witches!" I yell back. I could feel power surging up inside of me; the urge to fight back starting to take control. I stood up and planted my feet firmly on the plush carpet under my feed. "They haven't done anything!"

Mrs. Corbett lets out a disgusting cackle. "That won't matter to the Brothers. All they need is the slightest suspicion to call for action." Her lips are pulled in a sneer and it's hard to control the urge to slap it off her face.

"And then there is _his_ memory. It would be sad if he forgot you altogether." Elena's face is half lighted by the fire, the other half shadowed in darkness, but I can tell she is dead serious. She would do it if that was what it took to make me come to the Sisters.

But how could Finn forget all the times we have had together? Our first encounter in the gardens, with me accusing him of hurting my precious flowers; Our first stolen kiss in the basement of his mother's bookshop, all fire and passion. Or the moment he asked me to marry him, with our eyes full of hope and joy at our plausible future together. Just thinking of it makes me feel warm all over. I can't lose him; it would shatter my heart.

"It's your choice Cat," Mrs. Corbett says as she stares at my face. "What will it be?"

My head is a muddled mess. I desperately search for a way out, any way out that didn't involve me having to leave my sisters or hurt Finn. But every option seems like a dead end, and I fervently wish I could wipe it all clean, start with a blank slate.

That is when it pops into my head. Mind magic. My first instincts are to instantly reject the thought but I realize that it may be my only way out. If I erase their memory of us, everything about us, then maybe I could grab my sisters and run away. Or better yet, we could stay here under Finn's protection. Now that he has decided to join the Brothers we should be safe.

But then I remember Mother's warming to never EVER do mind magic. How it is a terrible and wicked thing to do to another person. However, Mrs. Corbett and Elena are wicked people themselves. They deserve this kind of thing for ruining our happiness. And what they hey, I already did magic on two people's minds. What difference does a third and fourth really make if I'm cursed already?

I feel the magic building in my veins and make my choice. I would not lose those I loved just because I was afraid. I am the most powerful witch in the last century, and that comes with a few specific privileges along with all the other crap that has been thrown my direction.

With my head held high, I give them a small smile in response to their awaiting faces. "_Dedisco._" The power leaps from my body and I feel it rush across the room to them both. I feel it dig into their minds, tearing at all things related to us. It shreds any and all things about my family, our powers and the prophecy. The only resistance is a futile struggle which I easily overcome. And before I know it, they are both staring wide eyed and confused in front of me.

"What on earth happened dearie? Who are you lovely ladies?" asks Mrs. Corbett. She looks around the place like she has never been here before and I cannot help but let a small sigh of relief escape my lips. She doesn't remember.

"This way Miss. You just came inside for a moment out of the weather." I hand her and Elena their hats and cloaks before leading them to the door. "But you said you had to get going so please don't let me hold you back." I open the door and gesture for them to leave.

Elena gives another befuddles expression before thanking me once for my hospitality and leaving. Mrs. Corbett follows behind and I slam the door behind them. I lean against it and count to ten before letting out a large whooping call and dancing around the parlor.

"What on earth is going on?" calls Mrs. O'Hare as she rushes into the room. Tessa and Maura follow behind her, faces covered in worry. I give them a wide grin before hugging them both. They pull back confused and I wait a moment to draw out the suspense.

"We are safe. We can stay."

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

The next morning in church we all sit in the hard wooden pews in our finest dressed. I wear the deep blue, Maura in the black and Tessa in the gold. We all hold bright smiles through the entire sermon, even though it dragged on for what felt like hours. When Brother Ishida calls me to the stand my heart flutters like a little bird in my chest.

I make my way to the front, looking out among the rows of eyes watching me reach the podium. I give them my best face, back straight and poised like a queen towering above her subjects.

"Miss Cahill, please announce to the Brothers your intent. But remember that once you choose, you are committed." states Brother Ishida. I feel the ring around my finger and clasp my hands together to stop myself from playing with it. My cheeks grow hot when I think about Finn, and when I meet his eyes in the pews I swear I look like a tomato.

"Yes sir," I say once with my head bowed. "In the hearing of the Lord and all those witness, I am choosing to marry Finn Belastra." When I raise my head, I see a heartwarming smile from Finn and nudges from my sisters. No matter that the rest of the crowd are whispering or that Paul storms out of the back doors with a vengeance. All that matters is the orange-haired man with freckles who is staring at me with pure love.

"Then the Lord blesses you and your decision. May you go in peace and serve the Lord." He drops his arms and then gestures for the end of mass.

I bolt down the center aisle , launching myself at Finn's open arms. He spins me around once and then kisses me like the whole city wasn't watching. My toes curl and I wrap my arms around his head, entwining my fingers in his hair. His mouth is warm on mine and I smile when he pulls away. I know people are staring, and I don't give a care. All that exists is Finn and me, just as it should.


End file.
